


Heightened Senses

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [126]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Kc snowing fluff. I don’t know if you know what I’m talking about but If you I’d like Caroline to have snow instincts like Lorelai from girlmore girls. Thankssss
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 29





	Heightened Senses

Caroline jolted awake, her nose twitching. “I smell snow.”

But Klaus just slid his arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. “I smell it, too, sweetheart. Hybrid, remember?”

“Aren’t you excited?” She turned over to find him refusing to open his eyes. “Klaus, come on!” Launching herself out of bed, she tugged his hand to bring him with her. 

Ever stronger than her, however, he didn’t budge. “Sleep. We can see it in the morning.”

Leaning over, she pressed soft kisses to his face. “Please?” she urged. “This is our first snow in the cabin. It’s a _moment_.”

Klaus groaned but let her drag him from their nest of blankets. His grumpy face wouldn’t give until she wrapped a needless scarf around his neck, tugging him toward her by the ends for a kiss.

Together, they walked onto the back patio. The Andes were always beautiful, but there was something in the air that night as they stared out over the mountainside, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Looking up, Caroline grinned.

_Snow_.


End file.
